In recent years, various techniques have been developed for digitization and processing of media content. Examples of media content may include, but are not limited to images, videos and the like. The digitization of the media content facilitates in complex manipulation of the media content for enhancing user experience with the digitized media content. The media content captured by an image-processing device may be manipulated and produced on a display screen of the image-processing device. Examples of the image-processing devices may include fixed and portable electronic devices. Examples of portable electronic devices may include mobile phones, camera, laptop, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and the like. It is desirable that the media content may be captured with camera and produced on the display screen with optimum color reproduction.